


Table for Two

by seelovesawlove



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Boyfriends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelovesawlove/pseuds/seelovesawlove
Summary: When Taehyung flirts with you at a dinner party, your boyfriend Yoongi gets jealous.





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested and I loved writing this. I hope you all enjoy!

“So you know how Jungkook’s birthday is coming up soon?” Yoongi asked, sitting across from you at his work desk. He had invited you to keep him company in his studio while he finished working on a new track for his mixtape. Yoongi rarely allowed anyone in his studio, but he made an exception for you, calling you his muse. “Yeah, baby boy’s growing up so quickly,” you said with a smile, putting aside your sketchbook giving Yoongi your full attention. You had watched Jungkook grow so much over the course of these past two years, all the time spent with Yoongi as his girlfriend. You and the boys have become sort of a family. You couldn’t believe how close you could be to not only Yoongi, but also the boys.

“He really has…” he said looking down with a smile on his face, he looked like a father talking about how proud he was of his child, “well, Taehyung arranged a dinner to celebrate at his favorite Italian restaurant, Milano’s. The dinner is tomorrow night at 7 and he invited us and the boys. Think you can make it? It’s super last minute and I know you have work…” You were a bit thrown off at the fact that the dinner was happening so soon but you knew how Tae was, a spontaneous kind of guy. Sometimes he would text you out of the blue just to see if you wanted to go downtown to take pictures just because or check out a local art exhibit. You loved that about him but in this case…not so much.

You had just started your new job as a secretary for your favorite clothing brand a few weeks ago and asking for time off, let alone to leave early was a risk. “I get off at 6 but I think I can make it. If I remember correctly, Milano’s isn’t too far from the office.” He gets up from his desk and walks towards the couch to sit next to you. “If you’re a little late I’m sure he’ll understand. Just seeing you there will mean the world to him,” he says looking into your eyes with a warm hand resting on your thigh. You nodded your head in agreement and kissed his lips. You slowly slid a hand up his neck and ran your fingers through his hair. Yoongi moaned a little as he kissed you harder in return. He began rubbing your waist, tugging it here and there. When you were about to slip your tongue in his mouth to meet his he pulled away. “Babe, we can’t…I gotta finish this track…” He said looking back over to his work desk. You knew how passionate he was when it came to his music, so you always gave him his space when he was in the zone. But his lips, his touch, it was like a drug, and you were ready for a fix. “Oh c’mon, you’ve been working nonstop for three hours,” it’s true. You weren’t exaggerating, “I know you want a break to just…relax a little..” You reached for his thigh and moved it up towards his bulge gently. He looked away from his work desk and at your hand resting on his bulge. You felt him getting hard from just your touch. “Well, I suppose I could use a break,” he said with a smirk on his face.

He leaned back in and locked his lips with yours intensely, not letting up for air. You moaned softly, slipping your tongue inside his mouth again and pressed it against his. You pulled away from the kiss to get a look at his already hard bulge shown under his sweats. You rubbed it slowly, then fast, changing the speed to drive him wild. “Fuck babe, that feels good,” he said, laying his head back on the couch. You continued to rub up and down his clothed length reaching down to gently press against his balls. “Look at you, already hard from just my touch,” you teased, chuckling at how you could have this effect on him. “Such a fucking tease,” he moaned out as you continued to rub harder causing more friction. “Are you trying to make me cum in my pants?” He starting laughing, a bit delirious from the pleasure. “Depends. Do you want to cum from my hands? Or would you rather me suck your cock?” He closed his eyes, not answering, just enjoying the pleasure he was already receiving. You rubbed faster, harder, trying to get him to decide quickly before he really did cum in his pants, “Answer me,” you demanded. He groaned and finally replied, “Shit–Okay, I wanna see that pretty little mouth of yours on my cock.” You stopped rubbing and grinned, “It would be an honor.” You slowly began pulling his waistband to reveal his cock when Yoongi grew impatient and bucked his hips up to help you pull them down quicker. His cock sprung right up hard as a rock. “So impatient…” you teased, biting your bottom lip. You got up from the couch and bent down to sit on your heels. You lowered your head to eye level with his rock hard cock. You decided to lick one strip from the base to the tip slowly, locking eyes with his. You stayed at the tip and began drawing circles around with your tongue. Yoongi let out a small, breathy moan. You stopped licking at the tip and began sliding your tongue slowly back down to the base towards his balls. You began smirking as you watched his eyes growing more and more hungry for your mouth. “Fuck, babe..stop teasing me so much…” You enjoyed teasing him but you knew he was getting exhausted. So you decided to give in and slowly lean in to begin sucking his cock until you heard a ring from your phone. You couldn’t help but turn immediately to see who could possibly be calling you at the moment. Yoongi noticed that your attention was now towards your phone so he tried to direct your attention where it should be, his cock, “Just ignore it, come on.” He sounded eager, but you’ve just teased the hell out of him so could you really blame him? You turned back around and ignored the call figuring if it were important, they’d call again whoever it was. “That’s it babe,” Yoongi said, savoring the thought of your mouth finally being wrapped around his member. You leaned again slowly to begin granting Yoongi’s wish when you heard your phone ring again. You pulled away, stood up and walked towards your phone, “Lemme just check who it is, hold on.” Yoongi sighed and said, “For fuck’s sake!”

You laughed at his response and picked up your phone that was on the coffee table. You saw that it was no other than Tae, probably calling to spontaneously hang out again. “It’s Tae, I should answer this,” you said looking at Yoongi. He rolled his eyes and began pulling up his pants, he was already becoming soft again. “Hello?” you said, curious as to what this call could be about. “Hey Y/N! Are busy right now? I wanted to go to check out this park Namjoon hyung was telling me about. Apparently it has a really nice waterfall that I wanna get some shots of. You down?” You turned to look at Yoongi and mouthed to him that Tae wanted to hangout. He rolled his eyes again and gave you a look. You’ve noticed this look he has every time you mentioned hanging out with Taehyung or whenever he calls. It was a look of irritation, annoyance, maybe even jealousy? You haven’t really questioned why he looks at you that way, haven’t found a time. But you were hanging with Yoongi right now and you had to respect that. “Tae, that sounds awesome but can we make a rain check? I’m kinda busy right now,” you looked Yoongi in the eye letting him know that you weren’t going anywhere. “Oh okay, I’ll let you get back to whatever you’re doing. Sorry that I interrupted…’’ he sounded a bit disappointed but what could you do? Yoongi was practically giving you a death stare. “No, it’s fine no need to apologize. I’ll text you later ok? Bye.” you hung up before Yoongi actually ended your life.

The vibe in the room changed and you knew nothing would be able to help things go back to how it was before. He chuckled, in disbelief in what you just did and mocked, “Text you later, how pathetic.” He mumbled but you heard him clearly. You furrowed your eyebrows, confused at his response, “What are you getting at?” He shook his head and stood up to walk back to his desk, “Nothing.” You watched him pull up his unfinished track and continue to work on it. “Gonna finish this track now. You can stay or leave, I don’t care.” You were thrown off by his sudden change of mood. You couldn’t help that you were the closest to Tae than any of the other boys. The bond you two shared was strong because of your similarities and values, which you cherished. But Yoongi must’ve felt otherwise, although he hadn’t quite voiced it yet, you sensed it. “I should go, get ready for work tomorrow. It’s getting late,” you said, gathering your things walking toward the door wanting to escape this odd tension. “Yeah, sure, close the door on your way out,” he replied, so irritated not even bothering to turn away from his monitor and look at you,” Oh and babe? Have fun with Tae.” You stopped walking and just looked at him for a few moments. How fucking immature of him. To avoid any possible arguments you just said a simple, “See you tomorrow,” and walked out of his studio.

~

You arrived at Milano’s about ten minutes early still dressed in your work attire. You hadn’t had time to go back home and change into proper attire so you had to make do with what you had on. You were wearing a midi skirt that hugged your hips and flattered your curves, with a loose button up white blouse unintentionally revealing a bit of cleavage, and stiletto heels. You walked towards the entrance and saw the boys sitting down in the waiting room area. “There she is!” Jin practically shouted, catching you a little by surprise. He walked towards you and gave you a hug. Yoongi got up and walked towards you and placed a kiss on your cheek, “Glad you made it babe.” You still felt thrown off from what happened last night but you knew it was best to not bring it up in such a positive atmosphere. You were there to celebrate Jungkook’s birthday, not confront Yoongi. The rest of the boys greeted you and gave a hug as well. “Ah, so this is what you wear to the office,” Taehyung said. You felt yourself blushing, a bit embarrassed at the fact the boys had noticed your attire. This was the first time any them, besides Yoongi, had seen you in your work clothes. “Give us a twirl,” Tae grabbed your hand and began twirling you around so everyone could see every angle of your outfit. You laughed and brought your hand over your eyes in embarrassment. “Y/N you look stunning, don’t be shy.” You moved your hands from your eyes and looked to see Tae staring at you smiling. Your eyes wandered to Yoongi and he looked bothered at Tae’s response. Was Yoongi going to have that look for the rest of the night?

“Table for Tae?” you heard a waiter say, and the boys started laughing. How clever. “That’s us,” Tae replied and you and the rest of the boys followed the waiter to the table.

When you all arrived, you noticed there were name tags to each specific seat. “Was this really necessary Tae…” you heard Jungkook say slightly embarrassed. “What? I thought it would make things more interesting,” you heard him say. You noticed that your name tag was next to Tae rather than Yoongi. You looked at Yoongi as he noticed where your name was placed. He shrugged, indicating that he wasn’t bothered by it so you went and sat next to Tae. Yoongi sat across you both. “See? This is nice right?” Tae said, trying to lighten the mood. Jungkook rolled his eyes and said, “Anyways, thanks for coming guys, especially Y/N. I know you had work and all so I’m sure you’re tired but I’m just really thankful you could make it, seriously.” You smiled and said, “Of course. I’m glad to be here. But please, let’s not make this about me, it’s your day so let’s celebrate.” Jungkook smiled and nodded his head. “It would’ve felt weird if you weren’t here honestly, so I’m glad you could make it as well,” Tae confessed, placing a hand on top of yours. You looked at him and chuckled along with the rest of the boys. Yoongi saw his sly gesture and rolled his eyes.

The waiter came and placed a menu in front of everyone and gave you all time to decide what to order. After a few minutes of looking, Tae asked, “What are you going to order?” You were still deciding so you said, “I’m not sure, Chicken Alfredo sounds nice but then again so does Ravioli…decisions…decisions..” you replied looking down at the menu conflicted. Yoongi couldn’t help but stare at the two of you conversing, wondering what the two of you were talking about. “You can never go wrong with Ravioli, it’s my favorite.” You looked at him and agreed, “You know what you’re right. I’ll go with that.” The two of you smiled at each other. Yoongi felt himself becoming more and more jealous seeing you smile at Tae. Another shared exchange and he would explode.

The waiter came and placed each dish on the table. You all began eating the dish and couldn’t help but share your opinions. “God I love Milano’s,” you heard Jungkook say as he was almost finished devouring his Lasagna already. “This is so amazing, I’m so glad I went with Ravioli,” you said to Tae. “You should listen to me more often,” he said looking you in the eye. “Oh hush,” you said laughing but also noticing his dish curious to know what it tasted like. “You wanna try?” he asked, noticing your curious eyes. You nodded your head and Tae cut off a piece of his Chicken Parm and lifted his fork to feed you. You leaned in and took a bite gracefully. Your face lit up as you were amazed at how good it was. “It’s good right?” he said and you nodded. You felt Yoongi’s eyes on you the whole time. A part of you want to look back but instead, you went back to eating your ravioli.

“Oh, Y/N, you’ve got something on your cheek,” Tae said grabbing a napkin immediately to wipe it off your face, “Here lemme get it off.” He wiped off the leftover sauce on your face gently casually looking into your eyes with a smile and said, “There you go.” You giggled shyly and said, “How embarrassing..thank you Tae.” He nodded and continued eating his dish, casually saying, “Of course, we can’t have any sauce ruining that beautiful smile of yours.” He winked and flashed a smile at you. Yoongi heard what Tae said and that struck a nerve. That was it. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“What the fuck are you doing Tae?” Yoongi said staring at him with dead eyes. You could see how red he was, veins nearly popping out of his neck. Oh no. “Hyung, what are you talking about?” he asked with furrowed eyebrows. The boys stopped eating their meals and looked at the three of you. “You think she’s your girlfriend or something? Wiping her face, putting your hands on her, complimenting her and shit, asking to hang out at random hours of the day.. what the actual fuck?” he said raising his voice. There was no way you could control him now. He was angry and too hurt by Tae’s actions. “Of course not, hyung…I would never,” he said trying to justify the situation. “Then explain to me why you think it’s okay to do that shit in front me, her BOYFRIEND, like I’m not sitting right here?” Yoongi couldn’t control his voice he was practically yelling now. You had to say something, “Yoongi calm down okay? I don’t think Tae meant any harm.” Yoongi stood up from the table in disbelief, “Oh so now you’re defending him?” You looked at Yoongi confused trying to process what was happening, “Yoongi this is a huge misunderstanding, please just sit down.” The boys looked at the three of you in shock. “Yoongi calm down man you are overreacting, just sit down,” Jin said trying to help the situation but that only made it worse. “Overreacting? You know what, fuck off, all of you,” Yoongi stormed off not bothering to look behind at the mess he just caused. You all watched as he left the restaurant full of rage. You all were silent until Jungkook said, “Happy birthday to me…” You instantly felt as though you needed to apologize on Yoongi’s behalf “Jungkook I’m so sorry..I’m going to go talk to him,” you said getting up from the table heading outside to go talk to Yoongi.

You went outside of the restaurant and found Yoongi pacing to himself trying to take in what just happened. “Yoongi,” you said walking towards him, “Please just talk to me.” He shook his head and said, “And say what huh? It’s obvious the two of you have a thing going on.” You couldn’t believe the accusation he made but in a way it made sense. Every look he gave you when Tae called or whenever you hung out together, jealousy. “Babe, you couldn’t be any more wrong. Tae and I are just friends. Believe me,” you said hoping he would listen. “Then how could you let him touch you that way? Talk to you like that? Did you forget that you are mine? I’m the one who gets to do that to you, not that fucker,” he spits out, not holding back the tears forming in his eyes. He was right, Tae had been acting in an inappropriate way. You should’ve made some boundaries between the two you but you didn’t realize it could bother Yoongi this much. It was obvious his anger was built up and he was only now letting it voice itself. “You’re right. You are absolutely right,” you said walking closer towards him, “I am so, so, so sorry.” He looked into your eyes as a single tear ran down his cheek. You lifted your hand and wiped the tear from his cheek with your thumb softly. You looked into his eyes sincerely and continued, “He crossed many boundaries and I let him. How could I be so stupid…” You looked away, disappointed in yourself. He placed a hand on your chin and lifted it up so you could look into his eyes when he said, “You aren’t stupid. Don’t ever say that about yourself.” You shook your head, tears streaming uncontrollably, still beaten by your actions, “I never meant to hurt you. I just-I just can’t believe I let this happen.” He grabbed your waist and brought you into his arms, “I know you didn’t mean to baby. I’m sorry for raising my voice and letting my jealousy get the best of me. I really should’ve said something sooner.” You tighten your grip around him, not wanting to ever let him go, “I love you so much babe. I don’t want anyone else but you, I swear.” He chuckled, squeezing you tighter and said, “I love you too princess.” The two of you held on to each other’s arms for a few minutes just enjoying the warm feeling of each other. You loved him, and he loved you. You knew the love the two of you shared for each other could move past this huge misunderstanding. Yoongi broke the silence that was held and said, “Wait a sec, you still owe me a blowjob.” You laughed, wiping your eyes from any tears left and shook your head. “You thought I forgot didn’t you?” joining in your laughter. “I suppose I could suck you off in the bathroom stall,” you said casually, “if you’re up to it of course.” You saw a smirk form on Yoongi’s mouth, “Oh fuck yes.”


End file.
